Any Other Day
by basketball lover99
Summary: It's the 21st Century and America is now monarchy. The king is great and almighty Zeus and by his side Hera. His older brothers, Poseidon and Hades are too kings but in different countries. A small boy who dreams of adventure lives in the big country, waiting. His name is… Includes mild cussing, AU, and out of the ordinary characters.
1. Chapter 1

It's the 21st Century and America is now monarchy. The king is great and almighty Zeus and by his side Hera. His older brothers, Poseidon and Hades are too kings but in different countries. A small boy who dreams of adventure lives in the big country, waiting. His name is…

"Percy David Jackson. Wake up. It's time for school."

I rolled over and looked at my mom, giving here the best glare I could muster. Today was like any other day; I was required to get up from my perfectly warm bed to the bathroom and freshen up and go down stairs so I can go to school.

"Now don't give me that look. Just get up and go to the bathroom. You know it's required by law that-"

"That I attend at least 125 days of school. I know I know." I remember that speech like it was yesterday. Athena, King Zeus's child before his marriage to Queen Hera, ordered that kids have to go to school and not grow up to be dumb students like our grandparents. I don't understand why they want us to learn more if the King wants to stay in power.

"So get up and hurry. You now only have 16 minutes to eat your breakfast."

Ah breakfast the supposed best meal of the day. Oh how I enjoy breakfast with my little brother kicking my leg under the table and the sound of people cuss on the sidewalk in front of my house. Its torture but it's the life I must live in.

When I finally got out of bed and freshen up, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Cereal. Again. The Brand is "Oats and Grain Krisps" with the "K" crossed out and replaced with a "C". Demeter, King Zeus's sister, made it a law you must eat some sort of wheat, oats, grain food for every meal, every day. It's gets very tiring after a while but we get used to it.

"Peter. Breakfast!"

My little eight year old brother, Peter Henry Jackson Jr., has sparkling blue eyes and blond hair and a slight cowlick on the top of his head that make all the girls swoon. He has tan skin and pink full lips and straight teeth (well as any eight can have). Pretty much the opposite I was/am. I have horrible greasy black wavy hair, dull pink lips, and twenties shades lighter than my brother. My two front teeth are slightly turned in. The only thing that is interesting about me are my eyes. My eyes (as girls and my family say) are green like the sea that stretches the Earth. They darken when I'm grumpy and they brighten up when I'm happy. Peter is named after his father Peter Henry Jackson SR., "Best Lawyer in Manhattan". I too have his surname but I don't look like Peter. My mother has curly brown ringlet hair. She has blue eyes and pale skin.

Finally Peter comes to the dinner table with his white blazer and red plaid pants. The school he goes to is called "The New School of New York: Private School". The school is supposed to enhance the characteristics of all kids who attend their school and make the world a better place. Their emblem is a golden eagle with the letters SPQR in gold. They strive for a Roman atmosphere, they even copied Rome's motto, _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus (The Senate and People of Rome). _

"Hello Mom," Peter says pulling out the chair, "Percy."

"Good morning dear. Eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

"Yes ma'am," Peter obeys politely.

I stood from the table, "I think I should go. I have an important test in first period and like you said, 'Don't want to be late,'".

I grab my backpack from the front the door…

"Sweetie you didn't even eat any of your cereal."

"Not hungry."

"But-"

"It's okay mom. Love you."

I slam the door shut.

My school is supposedly the best in New York. It has been recognized by the Athena who means a lot. The school is called "New York's Young and Talented: Private School for the Genius". Their motto: Nothing is impossible; we just don't have the right people doing the possible. Unlike my brother school, my school is strict on grades and that's it. We are a very free-rolling school. We don't wear uniforms, we don't have strict monthly school assemblies and we don't have to saw the pledge (unless the royal family comes). It's a nice school

And I hate it…

I enter the school with dread. _Something exciting is going to happen and I won't be involved in it. _This tends to happen a lot. I get this feeling in my stomach and boom, one opportunity to leave America is ruined.

"Percy wait up man."

I turned around to see my best friend.

"Hurry up Luke. I don't have all day."

Luke ran through the hallway towards me, "Here the news?"

"What news?"

"King Zeus is bringing his brothers to visit our school. To demonstrate how schools are supposed to work. BLAH BLAH BLAH."

_My chance. _

The bell rung for first period, Luke and I walked into Ms. Dodds English class.

"So what?"

"So?! Percy you've been dying to see the royal family. What's it going to take for you to-"

"Stop."

Ms. Dodds walked in class grinning, "Class open your books to page 203."

After so many classes the royal finally came (they didn't come until happen seventh period, our last). Well what I mean by royal family is King Zeus's brother, spouses, and their kids.

King Hades, King of Mexico, wore dark pants with a black shirt and a maroon leather jacket. He wore black boots. A helmet was made on his jacket. He brought his wife Queen Persephone wore a floral dress, his son Nico Di Angelo who and his (illegitimate child) Hazel Di Angelo. Nico Di Angelo was had olive green skin and black eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. He wore the same outfit as father but instead of boots he wore vintage high-tops Chuck Taylors. Hazel is African American, with long, curly cinnamon brown colored hair and hazel golden eyes. She wore a gold dress and had a tiny princess tiara on her head. Nico's eyes scanned the cafeteria and seem to linger on me.

King Poseidon, King of Canada, wore (which was very embarrassing) a Hawaii Shirt and Bermuda shorts. He had a trident tattoo on his exposed left leg. His wife Queen Amphitrite was a beauty. Her long black was straighten and her piercing blue eyes were just surreal. She wore a plain white dress and at the bottom were a bunch of different stones that seem to make her glow. Their son, Triton, wore a frown upon his face, his nose scrunching up. He wore a plain black suit and with a Royal Blue tie and polished black shoes.

Zeus was there as well. He wore only a navy pinstripe suit and a red tie.

"Hello follow students of this wonderful."

We shouted, "Good afternoon, King Zeus."

King Zeus went through procurers. We went through the pledge and the school creed. The bell rang for school to be over and we left.

"The Royal Family. Huh, never thought I see the day."

"I don't think anyone thought that Luke."

"Whatever. You want to hang out at the Arc-"

"Hey Percy."

Luke turned and his face darken, "Don't acknowledge her, Perc."

I turned and plastered a fake smile. I waved my hand.

"Did you no listen to my instructions," Luke hissed under his breath, "You have just brought doom to us."

"Don't act like that," I whispered, "Maybe she's just asking about my day."

"As if."

Annabeth, daughter of Athena, approached Luke and me. "Percy it's like we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"You guys just saw each other in third period," Luke chimed in.

Annabeth glared at Luke with piercing gray eyes. I yawned. Annabeth snapped out of her mini war with Luke and looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I stretch my arms over my head. I turned around and walked away. I don't know why, must felt pissy. Luke followed right behind me and so did Annabeth.

"Don't you have better things to do Chase," Luke growled, "Like I don't know eating lunch with your family in the nice Teacher's Lounge."

Annabeth shook her ignoring Luke's attitude, "I would but I'm full from lunch early today."

"You should go. You haven't seen your family since Thanksgiving. It'll be a good idea. If I were you I would total go," I sighed.

Annabeth blushed, nodded, and returned back to the Cafeteria.

"Good idea man. Get the annoying girl away from us," Luke smiles slapping me on the back.

"She's not annoying just-"

"A brat?"

"No, she's-"

"Special?"

"NO, she's… unique."

Luke stops, "Whatever man."

Once we made it to the bottom step I heard my name being called again.  
"Who now," I rolled my eyes and turned around once more. It was Ms. Dodds running down the stairs. She nearly plunged to her death multiple times on the way down. "Percy, you …have…been requested…to the …Teacher's Lounge."

I raised one eyebrow. Luke nudged my shoulder. I looked over at him and he winked. "You better go. Don't let the Royal Family wait. I'll tell your mom that you'll be late for dinner."

I nodded walked up the stairs with Ms. Dodds (well carry, she was out of breath).

I walked back in the cafeteria for the third time in one day. Annabeth was pacing around the table her family was eating at in total concentration. When she finally saw me, she squealed and leaped and jumped into my arms. The Royal Families dropped what they were doing and covered their ears.

"Annabeth is there something wrong," I asked.

"Well, I thought that you wanted to meet my family since we are good friends."

I looked up and saw everyone staring. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks realizing that Annabeth was still in my arms. A deep cough was heard from the table.

**AND SCENE…**

**JUST SOMETHING I NEEDED TO TYPE. DON'T KNOW IF I'LL CONTUINE THIS. SHOULD I? TELL ME. BYE SEE YEAH MAYBE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

Chapter 2: Family.

Nico laughed, sipping his coffee, "Can you tell another pun?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, blush creeping up my cheeks, "So you like the puns?"

"Very much," Hazel grinned, "they are quite funny."

"Please say more," Annabeth patted my shoulder.

I sat and thought of the next pun. It is unusual for people to enjoy my company. I looked at Hazel, "I'm reading a book of anti-gravity. I can't put it down."

Everybody laughed except for Triton.

"One more. One more. One-"

"Son, I think Percy is tired of his puns," King Hades smiled down on Nico. Nico turned towards me and gave me puppy dog tears, "Just one more. Please."

Hazel turned towards me as will with the eyes.

"Okay. They told me I had type A blood, but it was a typo."

The family laughed again. King Poseidon looked at me and smiled, "Your mother must be very proud to have a son like you."

King Zeus nodded, "Yes. You are very funny. Who is your mother anyways?"

"She's-"

"Grandfather, stop interrogating my friends!"

"I was simply asking a question. Nothing to deep or harsh," King Zeus holds up his hands as Annabeth puffed her cheeks. I looked at him more closely. Zeus has long dark gray hair with a gray-and-black beard. He has matching gray eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. He was able to make any one feel intimidated by his power.

"So son are you going to answer me?"

"Uh, yes. Her name is Sally Jackson. Her maiden name was Williams."

King Poseidon coughed, chocking on his coffee. Queen Amphitrite softly patted on his back.

"THE AUTHOR," Queen Persephone screeched, standing now, the chair fell under her.

I nodded. She screamed and ran towards me, "I am a huge fan of her work. She is an amazing author. I love her character, Sadie. Being married and yet cheating on her husband with a king and hiding the fact that her first child isn't actually her husbands but the king's. I've always wanted to know where she gets the inspiration. Do you know?"

I looked around. King Hades folded his arms cross his chest. Queen Persephone grabbed my hand staring into my eyes. Annabeth was stirring her tea. Nico was looking at me and started tapping his fingers on the table. Hazel was slowly drinking her tea and eating her 3rd piece of cake. King Posedion was turning an odd shade of red, still coughing. Queen Amphitrite was still patting her husband's back. Triton glanced at his father and me. And King Zeus was staring at Nico, slightly annoyed by his fingers.

"Uh," I stammered, "I don't know. I was really young when I she wrote it."

"Oh," Queen Persephone looked down sad, "By any chance you think I could get her to autograph my books?"

"Honey-"

"Hades, you don't let me do anything. Just let me get an autograph. I'll even bring the guards. I won't leave," Persephone grunted, "It's not like I can go anywhere. You got me trapped in that hellhole down there."

Hades was quiet for some time before nodding very slowly, all eyes on him.

Persephone grinned ear to ear. She jumped up and kissed his cheeks and his lips, "Thank you sweetie."

After their lunch finished, I took Queen Persephone home with me. But not without…

"I want to see what a commoner's house looks like," Nico raised his hand.

"Me too," Hazel agreed.

Poseidon nodded his head, so was Zeus.

"I have a feeling everybody wants to come," Annabeth giggled.

_Oh great. How I'm going to explain this to mom. "Hey mom, brought The Royal Family. No big deal just don't make them angry or it's OFF WITH OUR HEADS! No Pressure."_

"My mother would be delighted to hear that you guys are coming."

We took a limo to my house.

Triton looked away from the window and finally asked me something, "Are you dating Annabeth?"

Annabeth yelped. She turned from the window and glared daggers at Triton. I blushed, "No. We are just really close friends."

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Um…Blue?"

"Why the question?"

I shrugged. I felt very uncomfortable in the limo now.

Triton glared, "My last question. Who's your father?"

"Peter Jackson. Senior. Peter Jackson Sr."

"The Greatest Lawyer in Manhattan," King Zeus aksed.

"Yes sir."

Triton still glared at me but he finally turned towards the window.

We finally arrived at my house. It's a small two stories house with yellow shutters, a pink door, and a red roof with a light green porch and a white bench swing. It's a weird house in Manhattan but it's also an award winning house, so we can't really complain.

"You have a nice house," Hazel spoke.

I nodded.

We walked up the steps to the front door. I knocked on the door three times.

"Do you not have a key," King Hades asked.

"We just changed the locks and we haven't made extra keys yet."

My mom opened the door with a dazzling pearly white smile at me. She was holding a bowl full of salad.

"Percy, I thought you never come. Luke told me that you needed to stay after-school. You came just in time for-"

She finally looked at the people behind me and she dropped the bowl, smashing into a million pieces.

"MOM," I heard PJ (Peter Jr.) yell from inside the house, "What's the matter?"

**AND SCENE!**

**OKAY I WAS SO EXCITIED ABOUT THE STORY SO I WROTE THIS AS QUICK AS I COULD. ARE YOU CONFUSED ON ANYTHING, WANNA CHAT, DON'T UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF THE STORY? JUST PM/REVIEW ME AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER IT AS FAST AS I CAN! XD**

**I LOVE YO FACES AND I'LL SEE YA SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: AWKWARD **_

"Honey," My dad rushes down the stairs to reach my mother, "Sally are you alright."

Mom nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine just…surprised by our company."

Dad looked up and his face paled instantly. PJ runs outside and yells, "Brother. You finally made it home." He gives me a bone crushing hug and the biggest grin I have ever seen.

A deep cough came behind me and PJ jumped away from me. He looks around and sees the royal family. He bows down and says, "Unity gives us strength" (Our nation's motto). Mom and Dad did the same.

Zeus chuckled and said, "You may stand. We am here as a guest. No need to be so formal."

"Sorry for keeping your son, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth chimed in, "Is that roast beef your making?"

Mom turns back into the house and yelps. "Oh no my roast beef." She rushes back in inside the house. Dad ruffles PJ hair. He invited the Royal Family inside since it was a bit chilly outside. We all tired cramping ourselves inside the living room but it didn't seem like we would all fit. All the women went to the kitchen with my mom, while all the men and kids stayed in the living room. There were enough sits for the men (and Triton) to sit. The rest of us sat on the floor in a semi-circle.

"So how was school today, Sport," Dad asked me. I shrugged.

"That's not a real answer Percy."

"I know. Sorry."

Dad sighed. He's been tired lately. You know when he's tired by his sighs. If is sigh sounds like a teenager having attitude with their mother than that means he's really in a crappy mode and doesn't want boy sassy. If he has a nice quiet sigh, he'll probably continue the conversation some other time. If there is no sigh, well …you're died.

He did a quiet sigh.

"Hey big brother. How was your test in first period?"

I looked at PJ confused, "I didn't have a test in first period."

"Yes you did. You told mom that you had a test and needed to be there early and you skipped breakfast."

I sometimes hated my brother.

"Oh yeah that test. It was really hard but I think I got it down pack."

Peter Jr. looked a happy and smiled to Hazel and said, "My brother is the smartest brother out there."

Hazel smiled back and pinched PJ cheeks, "Indeed he is."

The men were talking about sports, the economy, and (I had to strain to hear this) porn.

"DINNER," all the ladies in the kitchen screamed.

We all sat together in the special dining room and ate.

"You should be lucky that Luke came by and told me where you were. I was about to call the police," Mom said pointing a fork in my direction.

Everybody laughed.

"Again sorry for holding your son hostage at the school," King Hades said.

"Luke? Luke Castellan," King Zeus asked.

"Yes sir. Do you know him," PJ asked, looking up at King Zeus.

"Yes. He is my grandson."

PJ and I looked at with are eyes as big as frogs and our mouths wide open.

"We have a…complicated family," Annabeth mutters in agreement.

I just nodded and continued to eat my food. I knew Luke was somehow related to Annabeth ("Annabeth and I are very VERY distant cousins," Luke told me one day out the blue.), but didn't know were related that close.

King Poseidon looked PJ's direction, "What school do you go Peter?"

He looks at King Poseidon and mumbles his school.

"Son," Dad says.

"I go to The New School of New York: Private School," PJ said, "sir."

King Poseidon grinned at him, "That's a good school, full of smart kids. I suppose you are smart, aren't you?"

PJ shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dumb. I stutter."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

I shook my head, "No. He gets nervous while reading in class. But even then he's smarter than the kids in class. He complains everyday about how easy the books they read in class are."

I sighed, "He has the good genes. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Imagine having that in third grade."

Annabeth nods. She remembers the times I would be laughed at because I said "boy" instead of "day".

We all eventually finished our food with seconds and thirds ("Your food, Sally, is simply delicious," said Queen Persephone, licking her lips). We all then separated out. King Hades and his family left when Hazel fell asleep at the dining room table after her second serving (After Persephone got her signed books). King Zeus went to the living room with Dad to watch a football game, drinking beer. Queen Amphitrite and Annabeth also went to the living room and looked at magazines. Triton went into Dad's study to 'investigate' and PJ and I went upstairs to my room.

I realized I had tons of songs I rather listen to then interact with everybody. PJ just tagged along.

"I don't want to be left alone with Triton."

I laid on my bed listening to 'Welcome to the Black Parade' when PJ pulled my arm.

"What?"

"Listen outside."

PJ dragged me to the window he just opened. I looked out and saw my mom starting up the hose (to water the plants) and King Poseidon taking a smoke (My mom HATES smokers).

"It's a long time since I've last saw you, Sally."

Mom turned at Poseidon with a mad, red face, "I wish it was longer."

"That's rude."

"Good."

I noticed that Mom's hands were shaking trying to turn on the hose. Poseidon noticed too. He reached his hands out trying to help. Mom moved her arms and shook her head.

Then something strange happened…

Water came out of Poseidon's hands and he sprayed the flowers.

"Did you-"

"Sh," I covered PJ's mouth.

"I didn't need your help," Mom muttered.

Nonetheless she guided his hand to the flowers that needed watering. After that task to be over, Poseidon tried to strike another conversation.

"So it's been 14 years since we last-"

"Just cut to the chase, Poseidon," Mom growled.

Poseidon's face grew dark, "Why didn't you tell me? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT PERCY IS MY SON!"

"I didn't tell you because," Mom voice was low, "I didn't want to hurt you." Mom hung her head low. She shoulders were moving indicating that she was crying.

Poseidon's face soften. He lightly grabbed Mom's chin and pulled it up, making her to look at her face.

"You know," Poseidon chuckled, "I think about you a lot. I think about how I would love to tell you-"

He leaned down and passionately kiss her, "-that I love you."

And then heard PJ yelling, "MOM!"

**SCENE! THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY. ARE YOU CONFUSED ON ANYTHING, WANNA CHAT, DON'T UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF THE STORY? JUST PM/REVIEW ME AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER IT AS FAST AS I CAN! XD**

**I LOVE YO FACES AND I'LL SEE YA SOON.**


End file.
